Rip off the Wings
by MaskedLiar
Summary: In this game, the study of sadism, who will break first. Winner takes all, and the loser is doomed to become the victor's toy or new murder count. Or, will it end in a tie between the two sadist? SzayCiru. Dark themes.


**Rip of the Wings**

* * *

_You are simply a lowly Swallow_

_I the venom in your veins_

_As I make your body weak_

_I will take what is mine_

_The weak are devoured by The perfect_

_You will be mine_

_Give me what I can never ask for_

_Cirucci Sanderwicci_

* * *

Small legs ran rampant down the halls, small pants of air leaving lip stick covered lips as her chest clenched. All the while, her mind was running just as rampant. The sickening feeling become stronger and stronger as she neared the room. Her destination, the room of a certain fraccion. The door was shoved open upon meeting her hands, eyes wide as a lone name escaped her lips. "Ggio! You idi-"

Cirucci Sanderwicci's sentence was cut off when the sight before her became clear. Blood, it painted the room crimson. It's thick substance splattered upon walls and the floor. A lone body laid on the floor, horribly disfigured to the point that the Privaron could barely tell who it was. The only sign of it being the fraccion was the hollow mask that was coated in his own blood.

A shocked expression remained on her face as she neared, a scowl forming soon afterward. The woman refused to show the other emotion that laid dormant within her. Fist merely shaking in rage and bitterness at the sight. The only one she had warmed up to, the only one that did not annoy her; And he was brutally killed.

By-

"Cirucci-chan~. Do you like my work?"

Szayelaporro Grantz.

Of course, the fool had masked his reiatsu so the forsaken espada could not sense him. Her body jerked, turned to face the pink haired man that stood in the corner. A lone grin obvious on his pale face while his chuckle made her body tense. How sick, disgusting, that he would do such a thing just because he despised her.

His hatred for her was well known to others. It was a fact the other despised her and vice versa. Hence why the two kept equal amounts of space away from the other. A silent agreement to stay away from the other was made. Only to be broken, by the smiling man before her. A hiss left her lips when he spoke, a bitter taste in her mouth before she spoke. "What the hell is this?" Words filled with disrespect and annoyance, all directed to him.

All she received was a lone chuckle before Szayel made his way to the door. "Boredom. This one seemed far too promising to pass up~! Though, how boring that he would die when the fun was only beginning. Perhaps I should look for a new playmate~?"

At his finishing words, amber hues looked over at her. The smirk a grin, making his statement much more of threat toward the Privaron. He had his sights set on her, but why? A lone scoff came from full lips before she herself made her way toward the door. Brushing by the much taller man rudely. "Have fun looking for one, asshole."

Before she could go any further, a hand clamped down on her arm; Holding her in place as his lips reached her ear. "I think I just found one." A hand rose to strike the man, damning him for touching her only to have him sonido away from her. Now a few feet away, he waved dismissively at her before turning away. "Just kidding. I would never lower myself to such trash. Be careful who you speak to, Privaron~. It will not end well."

An eyebrow quirked at his last statement, huffing lowly before turning to the other direction and storming off. A hand over her physical heart as the image of Ggio replayed in her mind. Of all people, why him?

* * *

_Because a Swallow with clipped wings should remain in it's cage_

_Instead of chirping to those that is not its owner_

* * *

Months passed, and with every new person Cirucci spoke to, another died. A trail of blood followed her, making others avoid the angel fallen from grace. Even her own Privaron comrades stirred clear of her, making the bitterness of her sake become far more bitter. However... One thing remained a fact.

Each person was brutally killed by the Octava himself.

And each time she discovered the body, he was there. Szayel was always there now, his visit to her becoming far more frequent and his words more puzzling. He would often state what a pathetic being she was, a disgrace. However, each time he made to leave, he would whisper something silently to the wind around her; Cirucci was his new playmate.

This time was no different. His words become far more boring and annoying with every visit. He was going on about the death of the most recent victim of his games, eagerness evident in his eyes. She had enough. "Just shut up already! You're nothing but a pain in the ass!"

Silence fell upon them after her shout, eyes narrowed at the others in disgust. However, what she did not expect was for the other to step closer to her. "... Learn your place. Little Swallows like yourself are nothing but mere pets, clipped birds... You are nothing more than entertainment."

One step back, one step forward. The Octava seemed dead set on crossing the line of comfort, a maddening smirk on his face with every step. "Oh, little swallow of mine~. Why are you trying to flee?"

_Mine?_

A bitter taste was left on the Privaron's tongue when he uttered that word, a hand instinctively grabbing hold of the hilt of her weapon as Szayel grew closer. "Go to Hell!" Before a hand could pull, his was already wrapped around her neck. "Don't you see? We are already in it, little swallow~." A needle appeared before her, eyes going wide as it was swiftly delivered into her fragile neck.

The eyes of the forsaken grew wide before the eyes of the sinner, amber and purple clashing before darkness surrounded the smaller prey. The strong had sunk his fangs into his prey, the prey falling victim to the games about to unfold.

* * *

_You will play this game with me_

_You have no choice_

_I'm doing you a favor_

_To being a lowly being into my new plaything_

_You will entertain perfection_

_With this little hatred of ours_

_We will drag ourselves down_

_Savor the taste of perfection_

_While I savior the taste of your defeat_

_Little swallow of mine~_

* * *

Chained up and dangling a few feet off the floor was not how the Privaron expected to awaken. Curses left her lips as she fought at hold. Unable to do so only made the woman cuss and vent loudly. The memory of how she arrived there causing the rage to course through her veins. What an annoyance! To be caught and bound by-

"Cirucci-chan~."

Him. Eyes darted to the location of the voice, lips pulled back in disgust as the man neared. A scalpel was already in his grasp, twirled between gloved fingers while a low hum came from pale lips. Soon after, a chuckle echoed around her and the cold steel was placed against her neck. "Hush now, I need to clip those wings of yours to make sure you don't try to leave." Another hand began to toy with locks of violet hair eyes trained upon her own glaring ones.

"You hate me. Why are you doing this if you hate me?!"

"Because, hate between us will only make breaking you to pieces just as fun."

The chains were pulled, and unable to stop them made the Privaron and Espada's distance become nothing. Eyes went wide, her body shaking against the chains in an attempt to free herself as his breath fanned her face. "Does this disgust you? To know that beneath this hate of mine, of ours, I want you?"

_I want you._

Legs attempted to push the other away, but his body remained in place before his hand went to the back of her neck. Keeping her gaze on his as he grinned. "Perfection seeks perfection. You only have a shred of it. You are perfect for hating, for breaking~. I will break you, but I won't kill you. No... You will be my little toy."

"For as long as you live."

_Like hell._

"I'd rather slit my own throat." The woman's voice came out in a hiss, head attempting to pull back as his face only inched closer. "I could do that for you, if I wanted to. Too bad I already claimed you as a playmate and not a subject. Face it, Cirucci Sanderwicci-"

" -You are mine."

_Why? WHY?! Hate doesn't make you do this! It makes you want to kill! To rip others from limb to limb so why... why..._

_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KISSING ME?!_

Though the kiss was simple and quick, the smirk she felt press against her lips made her stomach twist into knots. Her voice was muffled as the Espada deepened the kiss, both hands cupping her face as his tongue lashed out and licked her bottom lip. In retaliation, sharp teeth bit into his tongue, drawing all the blood she could.

However, all she received was a mere chuckle.

"Was that meant to hurt me, swallow of mine~?" A tongue ran up and down her neck before burying his face within her neck. Nuzzling into the flesh simply to get further under her skin. A outcry of annoyance left her lips as his arms wrapped around her waist, disgusted and loathing the man that now nipped at her skin.

_This can be a two way street, fucker. I won't let you win!_

"Szayel-kun~."

As expected, Cirucci felt the other go tense around her. A low smirk began to form on her face once she saw his narrowed gaze glare heatedly at her. Was she meant to simply take everything he was going to make her suffer? How foolish. No, that would not happen. If he planned to drag her down, she was going to drag him down with her. The game was set, two players ready to make the other snap.

Eyes sharpened, a silent pact between the two was created.

* * *

_I will play this game_

* * *

_You will play this game_

* * *

_I won't let you win_

* * *

_I will defeat you_

* * *

_Winner takes all_

* * *

_I will take all of you_

* * *

_Bastard_

* * *

_My little swallow._

* * *

_I was going to make this one chapter, but I decided against it. This was made by a roleplay I'm doing with e Szayel on Tumblr. Until next time._

_-Masky_


End file.
